villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Teresa Chávez Aguirre
Teresa Chávez Aguirre is the villainous protagonist of the 2010 Mexican soap opera "Teresa". It is the third version of the 1959 film (starring Maricruz Olivier) and the 1989 novel (starring Salma Hayek) She was portrayed by . Biography Teresa Chávez is a beautiful and intelligent young woman who desperately seeks to escape the extreme poverty of her neighborhood. Despite being beautiful and having the support and love she receives from her parents, she lives resentful of the miserable life that left her without her sister Rosa (Jessica Safe), so she plans to use her beauty as a method to enter the luxurious world to which both Wants to belong. Not even having Marian, a poor neighbor boy who loves her, as a fiancé, makes Teresa change her thinking and her ambitious and selfish character. So, studying at the luxury college where he is a scholarship, he meets Paulo, a rich young man who is very popular with all the students. Teresa, seeing in him her great opportunity to enter the world of rich she always dreamed of, ends Mariano and, with her charms, conquer Paul immediately, but always hiding her humble origin and saying that she is indeed very rich. Paul proposes marriage to her, but upon discovering Teresa's lie, ends the marriage commitment but offers her to follow by his side as her lover, Teresa refuses and then he becomes engaged to Aída, another high school student and Teresa's worst enemy because is jealous of her being beautiful and being able to conquer all men. Paulo and Aída humiliate Teresa, publicly displaying her poverty and lies, so she decides to take revenge, swears that she will never be trampled again and have what she wants, regardless of how and at what cost. Teresa befriends her professor Arturo de la Barrera, a prestigious lawyer, who proposes to pay for her career by being the best student in her class and knowing she can't afford a university. Now she is dedicated to conquering it. However, upon seeing that her friend Aurora fell in love with Mariano, she, jealously, returns with him. At the same time, Teresa pushes Arthur away from Paloma, his ex-fiancé who left him years ago and now regretfully returned to win him back. Seeing that Mariano will take a long time to make a career and money, he decides to definitely stay with Arturo, so he lies to him saying that he is very unhappy with his parents. Luisa, Arturo's sister, takes pity on her and takes her to live at home. There finally, Teresa drives Arturo crazy with love. Teresa ends her career and Arturo proposes marriage, the two get married but their marriage fails because Arturo is very jealous of Mariano and Paloma tries to win back Arturo, which is why Teresa is unfaithful to Paloma. Paloma learns that Teresa slept with Mariano before marrying Arturo, and makes an appointment with him to say, but when she arrives, she is hit by a pickup truck and dies in the hospital. Teresa discovers Arturor's betrayal and they almost get divorced, but Arturor offers her to take her to Europe and she accepts, there she begins to feel affection for Arturo and begins to forget Mariano and fall in love with Arturo. Time passes and Teresa has an accident that paralyzes her body to save Arturo's life. When recovering, Arturo and Teresa are even more in love, but he finds out what happened between Teresa and Mariano and that she only wants him for his money. Then Arturo takes advantage of the fact that he is in an economic crisis, and puts Teresa and proof of his love for Teresa, taking him to live in the neighborhood where he came from; she finds out about the proof and accepts it because she is in love with Arthur for real. Tired of the crisis, Teresa seeks to improve her economic position to live happy again with Arturo and money, so seduces Fernando, Luisa's multimillionaire fiance, who is a womanizer. Teresa takes advantage of this to drive him crazy for her and does so. break your appointment with Luisa days before the wedding. In a struggle between what she feels and her uncontrollable ambition for money, Teresa gets carried away by the latter, pretending to Fernando a love that she clearly does not seem to feel; but Oriana, Fernando's mother, is constantly opposed to her and is determined to do whatever it takes to separate them, including taking away her son's fortune. Teresa begins the proceedings of her divorce with Arturo, so she can marry Fernando and have the money she always wanted. She gets Fernando to sell her shares to some of her companies and secretly sells them, and when she finally gets the money from the sale, she leaves Fernando saying she doesn't love him. Arturo suffers a car accident and is assisted by a peasant, who takes him to his ranch and there Arturo is seriously injured; Teresa finds out and goes looking for him. He finds him and transfers him to the hospital, where Teresa realizes that she loves him and cannot be without him. Finally, after denying her humble roots and even saying that her parents had died, all her family and friends are against her, leaving her alone. Teresa changes her attitude and decides to change to be a better person, donates all the money she took from Fernando to the Paloma foundation seeking his forgiveness, but he refuses. After accepting that she is alone in her house, she goes up to her room and hugs the bear that Arturo gave her; Then Arturo appears, picks her up, hugs her, and kisses her. Category:Golddiggers Category:Incriminators Category:Blackmailers Category:Protagonists Category:Hero's Lover Category:Remorseful Category:Opportunists Category:Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Female Category:Successful Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Strategic Category:Greedy Category:Redeemed Category:In Love